Stuck In Reverse
by Nightmare Flame
Summary: Chapter One: He didn't know how long he waited, but he had fallen asleep... And woken to a rabid werewolf staring him down. ...This day couldn't get ANY worse.
1. Prologue

**Stuck In Reverse**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Salutations my darling Nightmare Army. So now I present...**

**Me and Astrid: A COLLAB WITH EACH OTHER!**

**Me: In case it isn't immediately clear to you, I'll be creating a collab story with one of my all-time favorite FanFiction authors, DARKSOMEONE41. I command you to read her stories. She is freaking awesome :)))))**

**Astrid: She's been acting weird and happy like this for hours. I think we dropped her on the head or something.**

**Sky: No she fell.**

**Deadlox: She was like: 'Halp I've fallen and I can't get up!'**

**Astrid: That's not funny.**

**Bajan: I'm siding with Astrid on that one.**

**Fluffy: Oh BTW, has anyone seen-**

**CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!**

**Me: Oh there he is. I've been looking for him for a while. A lot of people like cake!**

**Everyone but me: Wait wut?**

**(Everyone but me gets attacked by Ssundee and his army of rabid cakes as I continue)**

**Me: So anyway, this is going to be a collection of random one-shots, kinda like my When You Mine, except this is 20% COOLER. :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**

**Zek 3: Now I'm positive we dropped her on the head.  
**

**Me: *Pissed* Jawn! I hate... Oh I can't do it! *Kisses Zek***

**Astrid: *Stares at Nightmare Flame and ZexyZek, then continues* So... I guess we kinda... scroll out here...?**

**Me: *Breaks away from Zek for a second* Guys I have a new outro! Star-gaze, Nightmare Army, and GOOD NIGHT!**

**Astrid: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	2. Halcyon—Deadlox

Halcyon

* * *

Deadlox stared up at the night sky. He had strayed off the gravel path in his haste to get to Astrid's resting place, and the scents around him weren't familiar. He frowned, hearing monsters starting to spawn. He howled softly, and got a few dozen responses. He called for the closest one, but when it didn't arrive immediately, he took out a few torches and turned into his guardian form and waited.

He didn't know how long he waited, but he had fallen asleep... And woken to a rabid werewolf staring him down.

This day couldn't get ANY worse.

Deadlox rolled his eyes and crouched, preparing to turn into a wolf, but his eyes widened as he realized there were bite marks on his left arm. He couldn't turn into a wolf.

He was vulnerable to the foam-mouthed werewolf who looked ready to kill him in some gruesome way, except...  
Feeling fairly light-headed, more so since he was human again, he hefted up his sword, trying to ignore the now-crimson blood dripping from his arm, which was harder than he remembered it being. He cried out and struck down the beast, but it shook off the blade and lunged.

* * *

"There's a wolf in the woods. A werewolf," said Jerome in concern, shrugging on a sweater. "I'm going out."

"Dude, Deadlox IS a werewolf," snorted Bajan, throwing himself back on the couch.

"It's a Waxing Gibbous. Deadlox doesn't turn into a hostile werewolf on the Waxing Gibbous," replied Jerome curtly. He grabbed Sky's arm and pulled, adding, "And this werewolf is literally tearing someone apart."

Sky shuddered as he remembered the way Deadlox had been passed out, dripping gray blood all over the grass, staining it. If...

"Get going," snapped Sky to Bajan, who leaped to his feet and took up a diamond sword. He watched as Ssundee raised a hand to his sunglasses, Jason fiddled with an iron sword and diamond pickaxe, Mudkip grabbed his bag of TNT, Jerome lifted Betty, and Sky tightened his fingers around the hilt of his butter sword, feeling the familiar worn leather grip around it, smiling as warmth spread through his fingers. Then the smile dissipated.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sky felt his heart sink when the coppery, heavy scent of blood intruded his nostrils, whom had been very happy at the moment, taking in the smells of pine trees. He glanced over at Jerome, who was leaning on a nearby tree looking very sick, while Bajan tried to calm him, and squared his shoulders. He had to take the burden off the other's lives. He walked forward—

And immediately regretted walking into the clearing.

There was a pure white wolf with dark brown streaks in its fur near its ears, where Deadlox's headphones were located. It was positively covered with blood.

"Hey, boy," called Sky softly. The wolf didn't even flinch, and Sky had a sinking suspicion of who it was. Those headphones were too familiar.

"Ty?"

The wolf's ears flicked.

The others stared. THEIR Deadlox, a wolf? A non-human?

"Okay, this is weird," stated Jason, watching calmly as Bajan hurried forward with a healing potion. It slowly came into effect, and the wolf relaxed.

Sky sighed.

"We need to talk."

* * *

A wolf, albeit a weak one, was now occupying Deadlox's favorite spot, the foot of the ornate chair that Jason was sitting in.

They had figured out that Deadlox-wolf could understand basic yes or no questions, and write out short words. So now they were interrogating him.

"Deadlox." A statement, not a question, and the wolf didn't entirely feel compelled to answer. But then Jason said insistently, "Ty, look at me."

The wolf looked up and found himself looking straight at the spaceman.

"What happened?"

The wolf winced, then wrote sloppily on the paper with a claw:

"Werwllf cam fter me an i culdnf rn"

Though most of the text was smudged, there was no mistaking. And then Seto said quietly,

"You're not just A werewolf anymore, Deadlox," said the sorcerer quietly.

"You're a Halcyon werewolf. A were stuck in the form of a wolf."

**A/N: **  
** Me: Check my profile for more talk about different werewolves.**

**Astrid: WTF you are obsessed!**

**Me: Of course I am. Anyways... Star-gaze, Nightmare Army, and GOOD NIGHT!**

**Astrid: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and waves* C YA!**


	3. Demon Sky—DARKSOMEONE41

Demon Sky—DARKSOMEONE41

* * *

Sky's POV

* * *

Nope. Can't catch me. Too quick for you.  
A bullet flew at me before I turned sideways and it whizzed by me. I  
grin and laughed at the hunters.  
"I'm a demon. You're wolf hunters. You're out of your league," I  
taunted. I flew up a tree using by large, black, bird wings, a 20 feet  
wingspan. I tucked them in quickly and began to hop from tree to tree.  
The warm summer night wind blew in my face and I could still hear the  
hunters search for me.  
I sighed in content as I changed my eyes. They became bright orange  
and slits. The headache from hold in the change didn't exactly go away  
but good enough. There was no way I'd change this close to hunters, no  
matter what kind.  
Using my lessons from Deadlox, I stopped running and I hid in a  
crouched position and watched as the hunters stopped and looked  
around.  
"WHERE IS HE?!" Hunter #1 yelled, waving his gun around.  
"I don't know but find him!" Another hunter yelled. He looks like a  
gangster. HI GANGSTER #1!  
"And why should we? We don't know you!" Hunter #2 argued.  
"I don't know you either! Why are you saying 'we'?!" Hunter #1 replied angrily.  
"Oh my Notch! Just shut up! Let's just find the damn thing so we can  
collect the reward money," Hunter #3 snapped.  
"Who died and made you boss?" Gangster #1 growled.  
"The little intelligence you had left," Hunter #3 retorted. Not good.  
Someone smart is on their team. Shit.  
Taking a deep breath, I silently climbed the branches of the tree so I  
could hide more.  
Unfortunately for me, a twig was loose and before I could stop it with  
my super speed, it fell and hit every other loose branch. They all  
fell out of the tree and landed on the ground.  
Are you freaking kidding me right now?  
The hunters ran to my tree and I stood paralyzed. There's no way I can  
move without being caught.  
I looked back at the hunters and that's when I slipped up horribly.  
My eyes glowed and they saw me. They saw my glowing eyes and whipped  
their guns towards me. They began shooting at me over and over again  
with their pistols. Using my super speed, I was able to dodge most  
bullets. Most.  
Hunter #3 was able to get 10 bullets into me because I was surrounded  
in a tight tree. I let out a demon bird screech, which is like a  
hawk's call just slightly deeper.  
"I got him!" Hunter #3 yelled. He jumped into the tree and wrestled me  
to the ground.  
I gasped in pain. Silver and regular bullets aren't supposed to hurt this much!  
Gangster #1 waved his gun. "Black bullets. We're not stupid."  
"I'm not. You are," Hunter #3 muttered.  
Black bullets! One bullet can kill a demon in an hour! 10...I'll give  
myself 10 minutes. I am so sorry, Deadlox.  
::::FLASHBACK::::  
"Sky, I know you can do it. Just try!" Deadlox said calmly.  
"I am trying! I tried...5 times!" I yelled in frustration.  
"Sky, we don't want you to get killed and those eyes are a dead  
giveaway. The Count and I are trying to help you. You just need to  
try," Deadlox replied, voice steely calm meaning he was trying control  
his wolf anger.  
I snapped. "Oh shut up, you worthless piece of shit. You don't know  
anything about being a demon. You know nothing at all. It's a wonder  
how you have friends."  
"You know what? Fine, Sky. You can figure out how to survive on your  
own. The Count and I tried but you're such an ass. I'm done. Figure it  
out yourself." And with that, Deadlox turned around and walked back  
into the house.  
::::END OF FLASHBACK::::  
"Nighty night, Demon Bird," Hunter #1 sneered, pointing his gun at my  
head. I closed my eyes, awaiting the bullet. It never came.  
A loud series of howls came from nearby and the hunters stopped.  
"Grab the silver guns!" Hunter #3 ordered. "It's the werewolf!"  
The werewolf...Deadlox?  
I opened my eyes slightly to see multiple sets of multicolored eyes  
staring at us in the dark.  
The eyes came closer and turned out to be a whole pack of multicolored  
wolves. There were two different wolves from the rest though. One was  
a large dark blue wolf with red eyes and tips everywhere. The second  
one was a large black wolf with green eyes and tips. It also had nine  
green-tipped tails.  
"Dead...lox...Count," I whispered quietly.  
The black and green one looked at me then pounced at Hunter #3. The  
rest of the wolves attacked the others.  
As the fight went on, I tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by the  
blue and red wolf.  
"Lie down, Demon Bird. You are injured beyond walking limits. Master  
Deadlox will help us soon."  
"Black...Bullets...10," I forced out.  
Somehow, The Count understood. He nodded and barked to Deadlox.  
Deadlox's head snapped over to me and left the hunter. He quickly but  
carefully picked me up and we ran home at the speed of light. We  
approached home and Jerome was outside, relaxing.  
He saw us and opened the door. Deadlox turned human for me to be  
carried in his arms. We all ran inside, including The Count, and went  
straight to the medical bay.  
Bajan and TrueMU, being in the living room, saw us and ran to the  
medical bay as well.  
Deadlox placed me on the hospital bed and Bajan and TrueMU immediately  
set to work. They both grabbed tweezers and started pulling out all of  
the bullets. There were two in my left leg, one in each arm, two in my  
right shoulder, one in my right leg, three in my abdomen, and one near  
my heart. They pulled them all out as I started fading in and out of  
consciousness.  
"Nope! We need you awake, Sky!" Jerome ordered as he handed Bajan  
stitches. TrueMU started cleaning my wounds and Bajan followed,  
stitching them up. I nodded slightly and stared at the ceiling, trying  
not to scream as they cleaned and stitched. I felt someone and  
something touch my leg. I didn't even bother to look. I knew who they  
were.  
TrueMU and Bajan put everything away and asked if anything was hurt. I  
shook my head.  
"Okay. You have a choice to either stay here for the night or go to  
your room. You are not going back outside," TrueMU said.  
"I'll stay here," I muttered. He nodded and everyone but Deadlox left.  
Deadlox closed the door and walked back to my bed. I tried to sit up  
and pull in my wings since I was really uncomfortable from lying on  
them but bullet wounds stopped me.  
Deadlox carefully sat me up and I slowly drew in my wings. My head was  
throbbing from pain and from holding in my transformation but there  
was no way I could transform now.  
"Sky, are you okay?" Deadlox asked, concerned.  
"Why?" I muttered.  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you come for me? Why did you save me? After all I said..."  
Deadlox looked out the window and into the night. I stared at the  
blankets covering my leg. "I knew you didn't mean it. I'm the same way  
on the nights of my forced transformations. Cranky, sarcastic, rude.  
So I know you didn't mean it."  
"What if I did mean it?"  
He looked at me and I looked at him. "Well I still can't let you die, can I?"  
We were quiet for a moment.  
"I'm sorry," I apologized.  
He smiled slightly. "As am I. I didn't mean it."  
"Hm. Me too."  
"Hold on one second," he winked. He opened the door and stuck his head  
out. "AY YO COUNT!"  
I heard soft padding until the Count walked into the room. "Very  
formal, Master Deadlox."  
Deadlox shrugged. "Can you help?"  
"Ah. Transforming. Yes. I can. This will only sting a bit." The  
Count's eyes closed and my wounds began to disappear before they were  
fully gone. No scars.  
"Thank you, Count," I smiled.  
He gave me a wolfish smile. "You are very welcome. Now fly, Master Sky."  
I hopped out of the bed and opened the window. I climbed onto the roof  
and handed Deadlox my glasses via the window. I spread my wings and  
let my eyes glow. I let a black and orange light consume me.  
TrueMU, Jerome, and Bajan were outside and stood to watch me transform.  
When the light disappeared, I was a large black raven with a fifty  
foot wingspan. My beak was sharp and my teeth were pure white fangs.  
My orange eyes shone brightly and my talons were black and sharp. I  
let out a screech and took off, headache slowly fading away. I turned  
my head to see Deadlox giving Bajan my sunglasses.  
He turned into his guardian form and I flew towards them.  
"I'll race to Mount Redwood," I challenged.  
"You are so on," Deadlox growled. And off we went, flying and running  
like the wind, as if nothing would get in our way.


End file.
